Return of the Val'Istar
by OtakuMe
Summary: Linnadhiel en 3 other royal girls are meant to be the new Val'istars. During the new war in Middle Earth they learn a lot about themselves, their friends, love and winning a war. With old and new allies. Not written in the Tolkien way or information!
1. Galadriel Speaks

Masters of the elements have walked on this earth. As they died, their gifts were given to the unborn children of the Valar. For many years all races, especially the elves had been waiting for these blessed children to be born. Even when they were most needed, they didn't appear. Leaving many races living in despair.

Unfortunately the stories about the mighty Val'istars faded away, along with the hope of all races. Their new heroes were the ones, that saved them during the Ring War, knowing the stories of Frodo and the Fellowship to well.  
Little did they know that the wise white wizard had trained those blessed children in the art of elements and protection. Leaving the mastery of weapons for the well-known specialist of the Fellowship. They were trained for a yet, bigger war, that yet had to come.

So after 1000 years of disappointment and 100 years after the great Ring War, they walked again on this earth. With them, the old stories were once again awakened and they started to believe again.

Throughout these years, Middle Earth had fought many battles. These battles had left their own scares behind. But one of them, which had cost the Lord and Lady of Gondor their life, stayed in everyone's mind. The battle of the Isles of Gloom.

On this island the banned creatures life, from Orcs to Sereg'wethrin _(these are assassin creatures, who once were a part of the Val'istar order, but couldn't get a hold of their anger. They life of the pain, anger and lust of life. Without them they will age quickly and turn into stone)._ The old fellowship and new allies fought hard to get these creatures there.  
Now a new enemy, greater than the mighty Saruman, unchaining the bounds that were laid on the Isles of Gloom. Letting these creatures walk freely in Middle Earth. Endangering everyone who lives there and with only one purpose, get their revenge and start murdering again.

With this new message, the white wizard hurried towards the fort of Rivendell. There the four blessed children we're waiting for their reappearance and there hardest trail yet to come.

And so there story begins here…

* * *

Check out otakume./art/Profile-Val-Istar-99982716 for the profiles of the Val'Istar


	2. Chapter 1 Message

_

* * *

_

Well, here it is, the first chapter of "Return of the Val'Istar". I hope you like it and will review it. I like any kind of reviews, as long as it has meaning, so no useless flames!!

_It is my own writing style with a hint of Tolkien and movie. I just say start reading! _

* * *

**Return of the Val'Istar**

_By OtakuMe_

**Chapter 1 Message **

"Noro Lim, Midnight, Noro Lim" a cloaked person whispered to the white horse.

"Noro Lim." She said once again. The person looked nervously over its shoulder. She hoped no one had followed her.

Seeing the river that formed the border of Rivendell, she sighed. "At last, Rivendell." She let the horse slow down, but still kept the speed up. She didn't know if anyone had followed her. It was a long way from Harlindon.

A few more meters and the message would be save. Every elf would know about it after that. Why the other 3 had let her go, she wouldn't know. Sure she was the fastest on horse, but in combat she couldn't do any use.

'I hope their fine and keep fighting. They must keep the borders at Harlindon standing. It was their duty to protect the people of Harlindon. But who would have guessed it would happen so fast.'

"We weren't ready yet, we didn't finish our training." She scolded.

* * *

At the gate of Rivendell, guards were walking their rounds, when something white and blue caught their eyes.

The guard standing on the highest tower saw that the person was coming closer. He noticed that the person was on a white horse and wore a blue cloak. He only knew few persons with a blue cloak. There was one person, Elrond had warned them about and he knew she would come.

Something else caught his eye. There were several horsemen behind her. They where speeding up quickly. Each and every one of them clothed in black. What were those creatures, they were no Orks, but what were they?

That would mean that the person on the white horse was……

"Get Lord Elrond, quickly." He shouted towards another guard.

* * *

She was almost there. Her elfish ears caught a noise. She looked behind her.

'No it can't be. I thought I lost them in Enedwaith.'

How long where they behind her, for how many days? Her mind was racing. Looking in front of her, she saw the gate of Rivendell, she couldn't risk letting them into Rivendell.

"Vilya Val'Istar, sssI can feels syou're frusstration." It said smiling.

"Andsss Iss yoursss pains." Another answered back.

"Whyss don'tss yous stops."It said again.

"Sorry, I won't stop for such vial creatures can't do that." She shouted back. Again she fastened her pace.

" Ifs yous don'ts dos ass Is says. Is haves tso stops yous ons as verys painfulls ways." It grinned back.

* * *

The guard ran as quickly as he could to the courtyard. Elrond, had a visit from an old friend.

He had become bored after the 4 young elves had left for training. So he asked for his good friend Thandruil and his son Legolas to come.

Thandruil had already returned to his room.

Legolas was interested in the old and wise elf. He had so much to ask and talk about. After the War had ended, there were so many questions unanswered to hum.

The guard found his Lord in the gardens. He fell on his knees in front of Elrond. Elrond was watching his guard. Legolas was interested about his condition.

"Why is he out of breath?" the young elf spoke, gaining a glare from Elrond.

Heavenly breathing the guard spoke.

"Lord Elrond, you must come quickly." The guard said.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Lord Elrond asked looking concerned add his guard.

"A stranger is coming. Fëfalas, mentioned something about…But we don't know if it's h…" The guard was speaking, he couldn't get out of his words nor catch his breath. Lord Elrond had already left the garden. Quickening his pace by the minute.

'He never thought that this day would come so soon. Yes it had been 3 years since he last saw the 4 young elves. They where ad the beginning of their training and they weren't done yet. He never thought that it would come this quickly. They weren't ready, was it his fault? But what if it wasn't her?' Elrond quickened his pass again.

Legolas had followed him. For an old elf, Elrond could sure quicken his pass. If he wanted to. Legolas studied the mind twist, the much older elf had with himself.

'Why was he so in to his thought, was this person important?' He had to know for himself.

* * *

Fëfalas had ordered to send for the Galadhirrim. They had arrived earlier then Lord Elrond. There they stood, in an even line, dressed in blue and in their hands a beautiful wooden bow.

"Lord Elrond, I am glad that you came so soon." Fëfalas said.

"I'm afraid it is…" Fëfalas tried to say.

"I know." Elrond said while silencing the elf.

Elrond could see a white horse, with a cloaked person on it. He then noticed Nevrenda hanging from its saddle. That was a gift from him, all 4 girls had gotten a gift either from him or Galadriel. These gifts where useful during training.

"Open the gates." Elrond commanded. "Archers, draw you're bows." He commanded. Legolas didn't know better, then to draw his bow to. Why he didn't know, but he knew that he could trust Elrond.

While aiming, Legolas noticed the color of the cloak. It was blue. 'Where did he recently see this color? Who was it?'

The army behind it was stranger. He hadn't seen or heard from these creatures. 'Why was this person fleeing, was it chased by these creatures? Did that mean, this person was good or bad?'

The gates where almost open. The sun was shining so bright that the symbol on the cloak was reflected. It blinded Legolas and some of the other archers.

'Linnadhiel, you're cloak is reflecting again. Wait, it was Linnadhiel, that was the only person he knew, that wore this color of cloak.'

As soon as Legolas could see properly, he was shocked to see that she was riding on a Mëaras. How could she capture a Mëaras. To top things of, she stood on the back of the Mëaras.

The horse was ridding towards the gate and this person was facing these creatures. Once she was steady, she drew her bow.

* * *

"I would not recommend you, to shoot at me nor to strike me down with your sword. You'd be surprised what this little elf can do." Linnadhiel warned with a grin.

"Wellss thenss stasnd stilss. Is wills kills yous immidiatlysss."The creature warned.

"Well then, I can't fulfill you're recuest." Linnadhiel said and stood up.

She whispered "Rima ten'ta!" to Midnight.

After that she pulled out her bow and got an arrow out of her quiver. Which was hidden under her cloak.

While balancing on her horse, she drew her arrow and aimed at the archers of the group. With a swift pull, she let her arrow fly into the chest of the archer. She took another arrow and aimed again. Before she could release the arrow, another arrow hit the horsemen she was aiming add. Looking behind her she saw the Royal archers and one man in green. He was the only one without an arrow. That means the arrow came from him. 'I will thank him later.'

"You're no noble man or human being, you're a Sereg'wethrin. An unpure creature, whom lives from pain. I will not surrender, I will not fail. No to you. The only thing I can give you is death." Linnadhiel shouted at the horsemen. She hung her bow on her back and seated herself on the horse. She knew they were protecting her, so there wasn't a great chance one of them would shoot an arrow towards her. For one last time she let the horse speed up, after that she was within save walls. She was in Rivendell.

* * *

"My Lord, the creatures are turning around. Does this mean?" Fëfalas asked.

"Yes, it means there giving up. But they know it now." Elrond said while walking away.

"My Lord, is it Linnadhiel." Legolas asked.

"Legolas, you know you're prodigies very well. Yes it is Linnadhiel. " Elrond said, while bowing his head.

"My Lord Elrond, why is she here? Is something wrong? 'Legolas asked.

Elrond looked at Legolas. "You will find out soon, my dearest friend." Elrond said while looking at Legolas.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it! I really want to know how you found this chapter. Until next time.

Greetz

OtakuMe


End file.
